


Wait for me, Morning Star

by Sras_is_doing_something



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Death, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sras_is_doing_something/pseuds/Sras_is_doing_something
Summary: It was a strange concept, a human in love with an angel, yet here I am, in a relationship with Lucifer. As fate continues to push us apart, my want for him grows stronger until I can no longer take any more.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Wait for me, Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one, but I think it's still good.

“Where are you?”

I was sitting on a window, shivering from the night’s cool air. Wrapping the blanket tighter around my body, I continue to wait for him.

A few years back, I had met Lucifer while he was injured. Even in that state, I found his beauty entrancing. I nursed him back to health. After he got better, he visited me to thank me for taking care of him and our meetings didn’t end there. We got closer as time went on and soon we became lovers.

Since we lived in different realms, we couldn’t see each other often. Lucifer had to come down so we can be with each other. The moon continued to rise until finally, it was past midnight. I tried to stay awake and wait for him, but I ended up sleeping, losing to my body’s need to rest.

When I woke up, I was in bed with my beloved angel. Smiling, I moved strands of his hair away from his peacefully sleeping faced, caught surprised when his eyes fluttered open to greet me., smiling back. I leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. “Good morning.”

He pulled me closer and gave me a peck on the cheek. “Sorry I was really late.”

“It’s fine, Lucifer, ” I say with a. smile. “Since you are a high ranking angel, you have a lot of jobs.” He continued to smile at me, but his eyes had dulled as if he didn’t want me to know something.

Lucifer untangled himself from my embrace and got off the bed, walking out of the room. I quickly lifted myself in a panic to follow him, but he returned. In his arms was a bouquet of beautiful flowers. “It’s for you. I also stood you up last week, remember?”

I took the bouquet from him and held it in my chest. The flora’s sweet scent wafted towards me, making me smile wider. I beamed at my lover. “It so pretty, Lucifer. It’s fine, I understand.” I kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

As I placed the flowers on my bedside, Lucifer took my other hand and held it tightly. I turned back to him and looked deeply into his eyes. He leaned forward and pushed me to the bed. He trailed kisses up my collar bone, neck and jaw before pulling away.

“Listen.” He intertwined his fingers with mine. “I won’t able to see you for a while.” The news shocked me. Lucifer rubbed circles on my hand to comfort me. He smiled sadly. “I really wish that I could but there is something important that I must attend to.”

Finding my voice, I asked: “How long will you be gone?”

“A week at the very least, ” he answered. “A few years at most. I’ll try my best to make it quick, but no promises.”

I raised my pinky. “Can you at least promise that you’ll come back to me?” The request was childish, but I didn’t care. I was scared and I didn’t want him to leave me. He smiled wryly and intertwined his finger with mine. I wrapped around his pinky tightly, as if it would keep him from leaving.

We held each other than, choosing to stay close to the other until he had to leave. When that time came, I walked with him to the window, wishing to spend just a little more time with him. He turned and gave me one more kiss, on the lips, before jumping out through the window and flying to heaven. The beats of his wings became fainter as the dot that was once hi. grew smaller. “He’ll be back, ” I whispered, hoping to find assurance in my words.

After that, I pretended to be back normal. I already did it every week, pretending to not feel the loneliness of waiting a week for him, I could do that again.

But, I just couldn’t. The fact that he would be gone longer stung my chest. The time we spent together was really short but I treasured each and every one of them. I want him back.

It had been a week now. Days rolled by painfully slow and they became slower as time went on. My longing for Lucifer increased. That week became a month and that month turned into four. I could no longer count the times I would sleep by the window, hoping that Lucifer would surprise me as he did on that night but when the morning came, I woke up disappointed and in the same place I fell asleep on.

Lucifer took over my thoughts. There wasn’t a time where I wasn’t thinking of him. My actions became sloppy and I was constantly daydreaming of seeing him again. I began to neglect my needs and combined with the fact that I barely slept anymore, I got sick.

I lay pathetically in bed. My body needed rest, but I refused to sleep. My chest hurt so much as I continued to sorrow and cry over my absent lover. It felt like my heart was bleeding from the pain. “Come back, ” I begged, hugging pillow close to my body. It wasn’t enough. I felt empty. “Please, let my wish come true…”

More time passed. I could barely move. My illness got worse but I couldn’t really take care of myself because I prioritized crying and hadn’t built up the strength to do so. Since all I can manage was laying in bed and hoping to get better, I couldn’t distract myself from Lucifer’s continued absence. He was all I can think of. Was he okay? It’s been six months now. I may sound like a brat, but I just really want to see him again. I cried as I had been for the past few months. I felt miserable.

Seven months and he was still nowhere to be seen. While I continued to feel sad, I smelled something. “Smoke?” I sat up and saw smoke entering my room through the small spaces around the door. I had been trying to make soup for myself a few minutes ago in an attempt to get my life together. I guess I wasn’t being careful and now my house is burning down. I just watched the door, the barrier protecting me front the flames of whatever was out there anymore, contemplating what would be my next move. If Lucifer came back to find me dead, he would be very sad. If he’s dead, then… What would happen? Where do angels go when they’re dead?

It didn’t matter anymore. I had made my choice.

I got off the bed, walked to the door, and opened it. My room was in a more elevated area than the rest If the house, so if I were to jump off my room window, then I’d still die. There was no escaping.

I entered the other room and stopped for a while to admire what had happened. Fire danced around the room and it destroyed everything in its path. I smiled, accepting my fate, and closed the door, sealing my death. I walked to the center and looked around the room, remembering the small but happy memories I and Lucifer made here. Then, something caught my attention. On a table lay a bouquet of withered flowers.

“I guess I forgot to put it in a vase…” I walked up to the table and picked up the dead flowers. My eyes began to tear up. Whether it was from the painful memories of Lucifer and my time together or the smoke and fire, I don’t know. I hugged the bouquet to my chest and sunk to the floor. I want to see him again, but it was too late.

My body and the flowers died in the fire. We went to sleep, unable to dream ever again. I went to sleep with wishes unfulfilled. The moon wails at my tragedy and I raised to the stars.

…

When I woke up, a bright light blinded me. I slowly open my eyes to adjust to the brightness, and when I did, I was on clouds. I stood up and looked around.

“Ah, it’s the new angel!” Someone came up to me, smiling.

“Where am I?” I asked.

The smile on his face became wider and he said: “You’re in the Celestial Realm. See, after you died, you became an angel.” Just like Lucifer.

A spark of hope ignited within you. “Uh-Do you know where I can find Lucifer?”

He looked at me in shock. “He isn’t here anymore.” I looked at him, confused. A smile was still on my face, but I’m sure he can feel the helplessness in it. He elaborated. “He fell. He rebelled against his father along with his siblings and they were cast out. Is there a reason why you asked him?”

My head hurt. He wasn’t here anymore. I collapsed into the ground. The angel was concerned for me, but his voice was a buzz in my ear.

Why can’t we just be together?

I was crying again. I want to be with him? Do I just rebel as well? How? I felt something wrap around me. Feathers? Wings. I had wings. If I tore them off, then it would be clear that I didn’t want them.

Here goes nothing.

I moved my hand to my back and touched the base of my wings, gripping it tight. It hurt. “What are you doing?” The angel asked but I didn’t care. I began to tug hard on it. A string of curses fell from my mouth. The pain was almost unbearable, but sacrifices had to be made to see him again.

The angel tried to stop me. I stood up and ran far away from him. My wings spread out and an idea came in mind. I grabbed handfuls of the feathers and tugged them out. I screamed in pain but continued. Tears fell from my eyes and blood stained my hands and white dress. I kept pulling out feathers and would even tug on the entire wing itself.

The ground under me opened and I fell. My plan worked. My vision began to blacken from the pain. With a smile on my face, I looked on to where the earth had let me into, deeper down. I’ll find you soon, so wait for me, Lucifer.


End file.
